Recent years have seen increasing use of stacked MCPs (Multi Chip Packages) having stacks of memory package chips, for cellular phones, portable audio devices and the like. The increasing multifunctionality of image processing technologies and cellular phones has also spurred advances toward higher integration, higher densification and smaller thicknesses of such packages. The films used to produce such semiconductor devices include the adhesive sheets described in Patent Literatures 1 to 5, for example.